What I Really Meant to Say
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: This is my first songfic ever, and I hope it's not my last. Here's the summary I'm not good at summarizing. Bit has been gone for a while and Leena misses him, but one day she finds him in a city.not a good summary This is a BL fic. I hope you like


*This is my first attempt at a songfic.  I've had this idea for a really long time, and I was going to use it for a different thing, but I like it for Zoids better, because Bit and Leena are my favorite couple.  I hope you like it.  I used one of my favorite songs for this, which I had recently forgotten until I listened to one of my CD's and the song just magically popped in my head.  Strange, huh?  I used the song "What I Really Meant to Say", by Cyndi Thompson (Not sure on the spelling of her name).  I really like this song.

Indicates song lyrics.

'' Indicates thinking

************************************************************************************************

-What I really meant to say-

It took me by surprise

When I saw you standing there

Close enough to touch

Breathing the same air 

Leena walked around in a huge city.  The skyscrapers looked as if they touched the sky.  People flooded the streets.  She was in a depressed mood.  'He's been gone for almost a year,' thought Leena.  'He just left, not saying anything.  His reason was that he wanted to go solo.'  She looked up at the sky.  'I can't believe I used to like him.  I even told him that once.  I think that's why he left.  Because he didn't feel the same way and was scared. But what's done is done.  He's moved on now, so what do I care.'  Leena kept walking until she saw someone familiar standing in front of a huge building.  Her heart seemed to jump to her throat.  Standing only a few feet from her was someone she dreamt about every night.  She got up the courage to walk up to him, and slowly forced two words from her mouth.  "Hi Bit."

You asked me how I'd been

I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine

Oh but baby I was lying 

He turned around to see Leena facing him.  He smiled.  "Hey Leena.  It's been a while," said Bit.

"Yeah," said Leena, a small blush spread across her face.  

"What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much.  You?"

"I've been traveling and seeing what me and Liger can learn out here."

"Where is the Liger?"

"At the shop.  I left him there while I finished shopping out here."

"Oh."  There was silence for a while.

"So, how have you been?" asked Leena, breaking the silence.

"I've been doing ok.  What about you?  How've you been?" asked Bit.

"I've been just fine," said Leena, a smile was forced on her lips.  Bit just smiled back.

What I really meant to say

Is I'm dying here inside

And I miss you more each day

There's not a night I haven't cried

And baby here's the truth

I'm still in love with you

Yeah, that's what I really meant to say 

"I need to get going," said Bit.  "It was nice to see you again.  Tell everyone I said hi."

"Sure.  Good luck," said Leena.

"Good bye," said Bit.  He turned around, looked over his shoulder and waved to her.

"Bye," said Leena, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper.

And as you walked away

The echo of my words

Cut just like a knife

Cut so deep it hurt

I held back the tears

Held on to my pride and watched you go

I wonder if you'll ever know 

Leena watched as Bit walked off into the crowd of people on the streets.  Her eyes burned, but she wouldn't let the tears flow down.  'Why couldn't I tell him?  Why couldn't I tell him how I really feel?'  Leena gathered her courage and ran in the direction in which he had gone.  'I have to find him.  I can't let him leave again.'

What I really meant to say

Is I'm dying here inside

And I miss you more each day

There's not a night I haven't cried

And baby here's the truth

I'm still in love with you 

Leena ran, and as she did, she let the tears that she had been holding in for so long flow freely, no longer trying to suppress them.  She saw him walking.  He wasn't that far away.  She pushed through everyone who was coming in her way.  It felt like she was fighting the flow of a river.  She soon got closer.  "Bit!"  He stopped and slowly turned around.  Just as he did, Leena reached him and leaned on him, her arms where pressed against his chest.  She fit perfectly as she cried into him.  He placed his hands on her shoulders; he was sort of confused.  Leena sobbed, and as she did, she spoke.  " What I really meant to say, is I'm really not that strong.  No matter how I try, I'm still holding on.  And here's the honest truth.  I'm still in love with you "  Leena sobbed even harder.  Bit wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  He laid his head on hers and just held her close for a while.

That's what I really meant to say 

Bit loosened his grip on her.  She looked up at him, and as she did, Bit laid a small kiss on her lips.  After he broke the kiss, he looked in her eyes and drew her closer.  "I love you too," he whispered to her.  They both smiled, and walked off together.  "I think my vacation is over," said Bit, as they disappeared into the crowd.

That's what I really meant to say 

************************************************************************************************

*Well, what do you think?  Like I said, this is my first attempt at a songfic, so I hope you guys liked it.  Pleaz be nice.  I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it.  Tell me if you think I should write more in the near future.  I need comments.  Any grammar or spelling mistakes, pleaz tell me (and I know I didn't spell "Please" right). And expect more of my other fic soon, and maybe two more new fics, depending on how I feel.  Well, that's all for now.  Bye^.^


End file.
